Porn Star
by Ask Me 22
Summary: Kehidupan seorang bintang porno yang sepertinya menemukan Arjuna nya. Yunjae/GS/Mature story. RnR ya :)


**Porn Star**

**Cast: **

**Jung yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Cameo:**

**Park Yoochun**

**Kim Junsu**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Genderswitch, abstrak /?**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine.**

**Summary: Kehidupan seorang bintang porno yang sepertinya menemukan Arjuna nya.**

**.**

**.**

Aku dibayar karena seks. Setiap kali melakukan seks, aku dibayar begitu tingginya. Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu aku tidak mengenal lagi yang namanya harga diri. Hargaku berjuta-juta mahalnya. Kini aku ingin mengenalkan pada kalian bagaimana aku menikmati hidup, surga dunia, serta uang. Dengan bekerja seperti ini, aku bisa hidup mapan. Aku tak keberatan bekerja sebagai artis porno. Jujur saja, aku seorang maniak seks

Tubuhku terbaring penuh peluh di kasur _king size _yang digunakan sebagai properti kali ini. Tak ada sehelai benangpun yang melekat di tubuhku. Semua staff dan produser pergi dari kamar ini. Aku merentangkan badanku dan berusaha rileks. Kalau kalian ingin tahu, aku dibayar 25 juta per-episode nya. Cukup besar untuk bintang baru sepertiku.

Baru saja aku menyelesaikan syuting untuk film ku yang entah keberapa. Cukup melelahkan dan sakit di bagian bawah. Intinya aku tidak ingin pulang dulu sampai bagian bawahku agak mendingan dari sebelumnya. Aku memejamkan mata. Rasanya ingin mengulang adegan tadi. Aku bermain dengan aktor pendatang baru yang sangat tampan dan uh... permainannya membuatku terus mengerang. Tak sadar aku menggigit bibir bawahku mengingat kejadian tadi. Dia bermain sangat profesional.

Tak terasa jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Aku harus bersiap ke sebuah club di Seoul. Pihak mereka mengundangku untuk membuka peresmian club itu. Kubangkitkan tubuhku lalu memakai gaun malamku.

.

.

Suara dentuman musik remix mengalun di telingaku ketika aku masuk ke dalam club. Wow... desain interior club ini sangat mewah namun tetap bernuansa anak muda. Dindingnya yang berlapis _wallpaper _merah marun pasti membuat orang yang baru masuk akan langsung mencium aroma intim di dalamnya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju teman-temanku di dalam. Aku tersenyum senang mendapati Kyuhyun dan Changmin ada di dalam. Tak kusangka Changmin, yang tmerupakan tipikal pria rajin masuk ke dalam tempat seperti ini juga.

Setelah memesan minuman, aku menyeret Kyuhyun untuk menari di lantai dansa. Kurengkuh pinggang Junsu dan mendekatkannya pada tubuhku.

"Ah, Joongie.." Kyuhyun mendesah tatkala dada sintalnya menyentuh dadaku. Kugigit bibir bawahku dan meminum minumanku.

"_Are you ready for this sexy night, babe_?" seru sang DJ. Aku dan Junsu berteriak dan mulai menari. Kulirik Changmin yang sepertinya mulai bosan dan keluar dari club. Ck, firasatku benar. Dia tidak akan tahan dengan tempat seperti ini.

Kugelengkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kiri. Junsu memeluk pinggangku dan menggesekkan dada kami. Tak kalah heboh, aku mendekatkan kepalaku. Seolah mengerti, Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. Kutangkap lidahnya dengan lidahku lalu melilitkannya dalam mulutnya. Kami berciuman panas di lantai dansa. Ku remas bokong sintalnya. Decakan air liur dan deru nafas menjadi rangsangan tersendiri bagiku. Kulepas ciuman kami dan naik ke atas podium yang ada di depan lantai dansa. Kugesekkan daerah vitalku di tiang dan menggeliat bagai ular. _Shit_. Kalau begini aku gila sendiri. Aku memang tidak tahan dengan rangsangan dan pasti kalang kabut jika tidak ada pelampiasan. Tubuhku mulai panas dan tak sadar aku melakukan striptease di atas podium itu.

Firasatku saja atau memang ada lawan mainku siang tadi di area bar? Tak sadar aku tersenyum dan tambah semangat kala membayangkan dia menyentuh tubuhku. Ah... vaginaku mulai gatal dan mataku mulai dikelilingi kabut nafsu. Aku melihat seorang naik di sampingku dan menyeretku turun. Brengsek. Dia membawaku ke dalam lorong.

"Hey... mau apa kau?"

Dia diam saja. Tangannya terus menarikku sampai ke sebuah kamar. Dia mengunci kamar ini dan menumpahkan minuman berakohol ke seluruh badanku. Brengsek. Apa-apaan dia. Tak sempat aku memprotes tindakannya karena dia sudah membekapku dengan ciumannya.

Ciuman ini...

Pikiranku langsung tertuju pada Jung Yunho, lawan mainku hari ini. Kucoba melawan nafsu dan melihat wajahnya. Benar saja... mata yang terpejam itu... aku mengenalnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja jantung ini berdetak sangat kencang. Aku... aku tidak kuasa menahan desahan.

"Eumh..."

Ku kalungkan tanganku di bahunya. Ciumannya sangat menggoda dan membuatku hanyut. Basah... dan melumpuhkan syarafku. Lidahnya perlahan mulai masuk dan mengabsen seluruh gigiku. Aku mempererat pelukanku pada bahu lebarnya agar tubuh ini tidak terjatuh nantinya.

Namun dia melepaskan ciumannya secara tiba-tiba. Sial. Kutepuk dadaku perlahan dan menatapnya yang kini terbaring di kasur.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Benar... aku tidak tahu maksudnya bertindak seperti ini. Menyeretku yang sedang bersenang-senang lalu menciumku seperti tadi.

Yunho terdiam dan menatapku tajam dari ranjang. Dia menggunakan lengan kanannya sebagai sandaran kepala. Tangan kirinya melepas kancing kemejanya.

"Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa."

"Lalu?" aku masih tidak mengerti. Dengan perlahan aku berjalan mendekatinya dan berdiri di bibir ranjang. Menatapnya penasaran. Mata musangnya menatapku dan bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai. Aku membasahi bibirku dengan liur. Jujur saja dia begitu menggodaku.

"Hanya kaget kau ada di sini juga."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku disini?" Aku bertanya padanya. Mataku tidak lepas dari wajah kecilnya yang membuat jantungku berdebar.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Yunho bangkit dan berjalan mendekatiku. Aku terus menatapnya, penasaran apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Kurasakan tangannya melingkar di pinggangku. Sengatan aneh itu hadir lagi. Kutatap matanya. Dia menggoyangkan badanku ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sebuah ide muncul di otakku. Aku menyeringai dan meraba dadanya yang sudah terekspos sedikit. Aku bermaksud untuk menggodanya.

Namun kedua telapaknya kini mendarat di pantatku. Seakan ingin membalas bebuatanku, dia mengelus pelan pantatku yang masih tertutup gaun merah sepaha dan meremasnya. Aahh... sungguh. Dia membuat gairahku naik kembali. Tak sadar kupejamkan mataku dan menggigit bibir bawahku. Kurasakan tangannya kini mengangkat gaunku hingga ke pangkal paha. Tangannya yang besar dan kasar mengusap pantat ku sampai ke belahannya. Aku mendesis nikmat.

"_I want to ride you..._" bisiknya di telingaku. Aku mengalungkan tangan di lehernya dan bersandar di bahu kanannya. Aku berjinjit sedikit dan mengerang.

"_We had do it. Uhh... 2 hours ago_" aku mendesah pelan ketika alat kami sama-sama bersentuhan. Ku dorong badannya ke kasur. _I'm horny_.

"_Just sit, and look at me_." Perintahku padanya. Yunho menatapku penasaran. Aku menyeringai lalu mundur. Kuputar musik dari MP3 _Player _yang ada di meja kecil. Musik pembawa gairah mengalun. Sebenarnya aku kaget kenapa _player _ini langsung memutar lagu seperti ini. Tapi tak apalah, ada 'greget'nya.

_Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound_

_I know they're watching, they're watching_

Kupejamkan mataku. Pinggulku mulai bergerak. Begitu pula dengan tanganku yang mulai meraba baha dalamku. Ketika aku membuka mata, kulihat pria tampan itu diam dengan muka datar seraya menatapku. Aku berbalik ke belakang dan menunggingkan pantatku. Aku ingin dia terangsang karena ini. Lewat dalam tubuhku, tanganku meraba paha dalamku sendiri.

Aku bangkit dan berjalan padanya. Dia terus menatap ke arah mataku. Ku sunggingkan senyuman lebar lalu menggesekkan kaki kanan ku di penisnya yang masih tertutup celana.

"Hhh..." kudengar dia mendesah tertahan. Benda kenyal di kakiku terasa mulai menegang. Setelah cukup, aku menaiki ranjang dengan gaya menggoda. Aku menungging dan badanku kini tepat berada di atasnya. Kubiarkan belahan dadaku terlihat di depannya. Tanganku meraba benda di antara selangkangannya.

Lagu terus mengalun. Aku tak peduli lagi dan memutuskan untuk mematikannya. Kenapa aku yang menjadi terangsang sendiri? Aku mendorong badannya agar terlentang lalu aku duduk mengangkang di perutnya. Gaun malamku yang memang sepaha kurang tersingkap sampai pinggang. Kini celana dalam merah mudaku terlihat. Mungkin dia bisa merasakan kalau aku telah basah. Sangat basah.

Aku meremas payudara sintalku. Bibir merah ini tanpa seijinku terbuka dan menyerukan desahan. Aku terus meremas dadaku lalu dengan tangan kananku, aku mengarahkan tangan kanan Yunho agar meraba alat kelamin dari luar.

"Ahhh... Yunho..."

Kugesekkan tangannya agar dapat merangsang vitalku. Ku naik-turunkan badanku semakin cepat. Rasanya geli namun nikmat.

"Ohh.. yeaahh..."

BRUK

Aku aku ambruk di dadanya. Deru nafasku terdengar sampai telinga. Yunho menyeringai lalu menyeka keringat yang keluar dari keningku.

"Menyerah?"

Aku tak menjawab. Tiba-tiba saja Yunho mencium ganas bibirku. Lidahnya merangsang lidahku agar dapat beradu dengannya. Decakan terdengar sangat keras. Yunho mendudukkan dirinya sehingga kini aku ada di pangkuannya. Ciuman Yunho beralih ke dagu, lalu leher jenjangku. Aku merem-melek dibuatnya. Rasanya sangat nikmat. Yunho menyesap leherku dan meninggalkan bekas disana. Kuangkat tubuhku sehingga kini wajahnya sejajar dengan payudaraku yang masih tertutup gaun.

Yunho memainkan _nipples _ku dari luar. Aku tidak menggunakan bra. Kupeluk kepalanya dan membawanya semakin dalam agar kenikmatan itu terus berlangsung. Yunho melepaskan kancing gaunku yang ada di belakang dan dengan tidak sabar dia membuka gaunku sampai pinggang. Tangan besarnya yang kasar serta dingin meremas payudaraku lalu menyesapnya seperti bayi yang kehausan.

"Ahhh... emmhh..." kubasahi bibirku yang kering. Ku tuntun tangannya yang menganggur ke vitalku yang basah. Jari-jari besarnya menggoda klitorisku yang basah. Badanku menegang dan aku meremas rambutnya. Rasanya sangat geli bercampur nikmat.

Ku lepas kemejanya yang sudah tidak terkancing lalu membuangnya sembarangan. Ku elus penisnya di antara selangkangannya dan meremasnya. Aku mencegah Yunho untuk berbuat lebih lanjut. Aku melepaskan celananya dan terkisap melihat benda itu menegang. Aku sudah merasakannya tadi pagi. Besar, panjang, dan berurat. Ku tatap matanya sebentar lalu menerjangnya.

"Oh... Yunho! Ummhh..." ku daratkan ciumanku di atas bibir hatinya. Lalu berguling ke samping dan memasang pose se-menggoda mungkin. Dengan tangan di atas, kedua paha yang aku katupkan, dan mata terpejam aku memanggil namanya.

"Yunhoh... gatal..." kusentuh vitalku yang masih tertutup celana dalam.

Kulihat dia menghampiriku dengan mata berapi-api. Tanpa persetujuan dariku, dia membua celana dalamku dan menjilat vitalku sekali.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan... tolong puaskan aku, _slut._" Yunho berbaring di sampingku. Dengan senang hati aku menempatkan diriku tepat di atas penisnya lalu melebarkan lubangku. Aku meringis ketika miliknya memasuki lubangku.

"Ohh..."

Ku gerakkan badanku naik-turun. Ini sangat nikmat. Aku tak dapat menahannya.

"Ohh... yeaahh... _fuck me... _uhhh... aaaassshhh..."

Setelah beberapa saat, Yunho membalikkan badanku sehingga dia kini berada di atasku. Kakiku di tekuk sampai bahu olehnya dan dia mulai menyodokkan ke dalam dengan kencang, dan dalam. Aku tak kuasa menahan eranganku. Ini sangat hebat dan nikmat. Payudara sintalku pun ikut bergoyang.

"_Harder... moreeehhh... fuck ! fuck meeeehh..._"

Aku meringis dan melihat benda itu keluar masuk lubangku. Kepalaku mendongak dan tubuhku melengkung ke atas. Eranganku kini terdengar seperti rengekan, saking nikmatnya. Ku gigit bibirku keras dan ...

"_I'm cuuummmhhhh..._"

SPLASH...

Dia menarik penisnya keluar dan membiarkan cairan ovariumku keluar deras. Dia mencolek cairanku dan menjilatnya. Aku bangkit dan memegang penisnya. Ku urut dan ku masukkan ke dalam mulutku. Bisa kudengar dia melenguh nikmat. Ku hisap seperti memakan lollipop dan keluar-masukkan batangnya dengan nikmat. Tanganku kugunakan untuk memainkan bola kembarnya. Cairan pre-cum nya keluar. Aku mendongak melihat reaksinya. Mukanya memerah sampai telinga. Ku ludahi batangnya lalu ku mainkan lagi. Ku jilat pangkal batangnya lalu mengurutkan nya lagi.

"Menungginglah..."

Ku turuti kemauannya. Aku menungging dan membelah kedua belah pantatku sehingga menampakkan lubang rahimku. Dia menyodokku dari belakang.

"Ahhhh... ohhhh..." ku remas seprei dan mendongak. Dia menjambak rambut panjangku dan terus menggenjot miliknya semakin cepat. Ku alihkan rasa nikmat ini dengan meremas dadaku. Aku meringis keenakan.

SPLASH...

Aku mencapai puncakku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia melepaskan penisku dan aku kini tengkurap ke lelahan. Dia membalikkan badanku lalu menciumku ganas. Dia mulai memasukkan miliknya lagi. Baru kusadari dia belum klimaks.

Dia menggenjotku dari samping. Kini aku hanya bisa mendesah dan memeluk lehernya dengan sebelah tanganku. Bibirnya menjilat daun telingaku dan tangannya yang tidak menopang tubuhku memainkan payudaraku.

"Emmhh..." erangnya. Suaranya berat dan seksi. Membuat jantungku berdetak kencang. Tidak pernah kurasakan dengan pria lain, ketika sedang bermain seks jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Tidak pernah. Ku palingkan kepalaku dan mencium bibirnya dari samping. Ciuman basah dan memabukkan.

"Ohh... Jaejoonghh..." miliknya berdenyut di dalamku. Aku tahu dia akan merasakan puncaknya. Di tariknya keluar penis itu lalu mengurutnya sendiri. Dia berdiri di atasku. Aku menopang tubuhku dengan tangan dan menunggunya mengeluarkan cairan putih nan kental. Mulutku terbuka lebar dan lidahku menjulur.

SPLASH...

Dia memuntahkannya tepat di mukaku. Yunho mengerang lega dan deru nafas kami beradu. Aku menjilat penisnya dan menyesap cairan itu. Setelah di rasa cukup, kami tertidur dengan tangan Yunho yang masih ingin meremas dadaku.

.

.

Esok paginya, aku bangun dengan segar. Yunho sudah tidak ada di sampingku. Setelah mandi, aku keluar dari kamar club dan mengendarai mobilku menuju apartemen. Apartemenku berada di Gangnam, di kawasan elit dan mewah. Hasil jerih payahku 2 tahun terakhir banyak membuahkan hasil. Aku bisa membeli mobil sport merah dan apartemen mahal. Aku tinggal di apartemen bersama adikku. Ya, aku punya adik. Namanya Kim Junsu.

Sampai di lantai 4, aku berjalan menuju apartemen bernomor 33. Ku buka pintunya dan menuju dapur. Suara desahan mengusikku. Ku sejajarkan pandanganku dengan sumber suara itu. Ternyata adikku sedang _making out _bersama pacarnya di sofa tanpa tahu malu. Ck... namun aku baru tahu alasan mereka. Ternyata mereka sedang merekam adegannya dengan _handycam_ milik Junsu.

Iseng-iseng aku melangkah mendekati mereka dan melihat adikku yang memasang wajah nikmat dengan pacarnya yang sedang menggenjot di atasnya. Yoochun, pacarnya melihatku dengan wajah kaget. Hampir saja dia menghentikan genjotannya namun aku menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkannya. Aku bergeser menuju bawah Junsu. Ku sibak bongkahan pantatnya yang seksi dan memainkan rektumnya.

"Ohhh... aaaaahhh! J-Jaaeeehhhh... oohhmmm... ssshhh..."

Aku tertawa mendengar desahannya. Kumasukkan jari tengahku ke dalam rektumnya. Tubuhnya menegang. Lalu aku memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari manisku. 3 jari sekaligus. Junsu semakin keras mengerang. Ku keluar-masukkan jariku di dalamnya untuk beberapa saat.

"_Unnieeehh... _remashh.. aaahh.. Yoochunnhhh! Remas dadakuh unnieeehh..."

Aku mengangguk lalu meremas dadanya yang tak kalah montok dengan nafsu. Junsu mengerang keenakan dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tak lama sepasang kekasih ini mencapai klimaksnya. Yoochun memuntahkan laharnya di dalam Yoochun. Aku bangkit dan tersenyum pada mereka lalu masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

Aku tak bisa tidur. Terus memikirkan wajah kecil itu dan permainannya. Aku ingat ketika kami pertama bertemu. Dia masuk ke dalam studio dan tiba-tiba saja meremas bokongku. Setelah itu, aku baru tahu kalau dia lawan mainku. Adegan yang kami lakukan adalah sepasang sejoli yang berbulan madu. Kami memakai baju pernikahan –walau hanya sebentar karena setelah itu dilepas-. Dia menatapku tajam dan lembut. Permainannya sangat hebat dan membuatku ketagihan.

Lalu kami bertemu di club baru itu. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu kenapa dia mendorongku dan melakukan itu lagi. Aku menjilat bibir bawahku. Bayangannya saat menggenjot miliknya di dalamku tergiang-ngiang. Ku raba badanku sendiri. Kedua pahaku terkatup dan vitalku gatal. Suhu udara sepertinya meningkat drastis. Ku buka bra ku –ya, aku tidur hanya memakai dalaman- dan memijat payudaraku. Kupuntir _nipple _ku dan mencubitnya.

Desahan dan erangannya terngiang. Tak sadar aku telah membuka celana dalam dan mengelus vitalku serta memencet klitorisnya. Badanku menegang dan naik ke atas. Kepalaku menengadah. Kubuka rak mejaku dan mengeluarkan dildo koleksiku yang disertai vibrator. Tanpa aba-aba kumasukkan dildo tersebut dan menyalakan getarannya.

"Sssshhh... Yunhooohh.." tak sadar aku memanggil namanya. Getaran _hard _di dalam vitalku semakin membuatku terangsang. Ku tunggingkan badanku dan memegang sandaran kasur. Bayangannya sedang menciumku, memijat payudaraku, memainkan vitalku, dan menggenjot miliknya di dalamku terus terngiang.

"Ahhhhhh... eeemmmhh... yeeaasshhh..." aku membaringkan badanku lalu melebarkan kedua kakiku. Tanganku memijat vital bagian depan engan dildo yang masih ada di dalam vitalku. Yunho... _you diving me crazy_. Aku tak dapat menolak pesonamu.

"Aaaahhhhh!"

Ku matikan vibratornya lalu melemparnya entah kemana. Ku raba dadaku dan memijatnya sebentar. Nafasku menderu. Selangkanganku basah dan seprei di bawahku basah kena tumpahan lendirku. Aku berpaling ke samping. Menutup mataku.

"Yunho... Jung Yunho... hhh..."

.

.

**END**

Selesaiiiii._.

Maaf kalau gaje._.

Percampuran antara sex biasa, sedikit threesome, streaptease, dan masturbasi._.

Review yang banyak dong ._.

Makasih ._.


End file.
